One True Love
by MissyBlack31
Summary: A story about how Carmen and Eleazar met and fell in love. Written for the RPCC contest with Twilight Twitches; won BEST FLUFF AWARD.


**One True Love**

**by MissyBlack31 and Twilight Twitches **

**pairing: Carmen and Eleazar**

**rating: M**

**summary: How Carmen and Eleazar met and fell in love.**

**written for the RPCC contest**

Carmen sits by the fountain, staring out at the gardens and listening to the sounds of the nature around her. Each time she visits her family's country manor, she is surprised by the quiet. Of course, since she was changed, all animals keep their distance from her. She misses the companionship of the birds that once danced amongst her flowers, singing as they flitted from blossom to blossom. She stares out in sadness at the now empty landscape, the stone of the bench on which she sits as cold as her own skin.

She once played with the her sisters in this garden. Hiding and seeking, pretend and treasure hunts. She misses her family but she knows she can never visit them. She must keep her distance and let them grieve, believing she's gone forever. They wouldn't understand if they saw her now, her ethereal beauty … her lightened complexion … the danger that surrounds her now. She knows they suffer but it is for the best. They are safer without having a vampire in their midst.

She hears a soft noise outside her grounds.

Someone approaches.

She frowns and makes her way over to the pórtico, looking out over the grounds to see who it might be. It seems unlikely that it's her familia … in fact she can tell from the scent … the movement.

Vampire.

She silently moves through the trees, spying on the trespasser and tries to determine their intention. She sees just one man moving down the path. He suddenly stops and looks in her direction. He's smiling. He's quite handsome.

He also has crimson red eyes.

She moves closer but keeps some distance and waits. He waves to her, holding up his hands up in a gesture of peace and then bows.

She is now intrigued.

"Señora … wait, please. I mean you no harm, mi novia."

Carmen paused at the edge of the glade and looked deeply into his eyes, looking for any deceit. She knew in an instant. This was her mate. He had finally come for her. She quickly flew to his side and placed her palms on his face, cupping his cheeks.

"Oh, mi amor. You're here."

_Flashback_

_Spain , 1713 _

_A flood of tears gushed down her ashen cheeks . She couldn't believe that her own parents were selling her to someone else . She wanted him right now . But he was not here . She missed him . She loved him._

_-x-x-_

_Her soft giggle reminiscent of wind chimes could be heard as she raced down the corridors towards the stable . She loved when no one could stop her from doing anything that was unwomanly . Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell down . " Ouch ! "_

_He offered his hand and she moved a little bit to look at the person . She gasped out loud . He was the most beautiful person she had ever seen .He was quite tall with dark brown hair up to his collar and had a light olive cast to his pale skin . It was his eyes that attracted her the most . They were chocolate brown with tones of amber in them that seemed to dance in the sunlight._

_" Gracias " She took his hand and cleaned the dirt that was on her gown . He just nodded and smiled . " Bienvenido . "_

_" I am sorry , I wasn't looking where I was going . " She spoke in one breath as her face turned into an embarrassing reddish hue." I am Carmen "_

_He just chuckled and shook his head . " It is fine . " He turned over and then started feeding a colt . She wanted to know more about him and the silence was killing her ._

_" What is you name ? " She inquired ._

_" Eleazar "_

_Flashback ends _

Carmen can't help but stare at her love's handsome face. It has been so long since they were separated. He's still as gorgeous as when she first met him … only now, like she, he is something more. He leans down and kisses her softly, first on the mouth and then the ear and neck, taking in her scent and her presence.

"Oh, how I've missed you, mi novia."

She purrs in pleasure, his words a whisper on her throat, before pulling back again to take in his features.

"How did this happen?"

Eleazar bowed his head once more and took her hand, leading her back to the manor.

"It is a long story, mi amor. I was changed by a vampire who seeks power and authority over all others. He discovered me at my lowest point, heartbroken and alone in an alley. He promised me wealth and power. I believed I could join him and then win your heart once again. It soon became clear that this was not the case. He made me into a monster. He forced me to find others with my gift to join his ranks. He made me into a murderer …"

His voice trails off in pain and he grips Carmen's hand tightly, willing her to stay by his side and not forsake him because of his sins. He's noticed that she is changed too, but he sees in her eyes that she has not led the violent existence that he has surrendered too. His body shakes with fear of losing her once again.

She quickly stops and faces him, cupping his face in her hands once more.

"I have never stopped loving you, mi amor. I will never leave you." She leans into his embrace, kissing him soundly. "We will speak to him, your creator, and ask him to let you go in peace. Tell him that you've found your mate and we wish to be together. Surely he'll understand this, no?"

Eleazar smiles and kisses her again, his lips can't seem to resist meeting hers, like magnets, drawn together over and over. "We can try, mi amor. Ven conmigo. We shall see Aro and ask for my freedom."

They make their way to Volterra, lips sharing stories and caresses as they make their way to the castle. Carmen tells Eleazar of her own change. Her sire found her traveling alone back to the town. She'd run away from home and was going back to find him. She was struck down in her travels by un ladrón who steals her gold and leaves her beaten and broken by the side of the path. Her sire finds her there, dying, and changes her before she can breathe her last. He teaches her to hunt animals but then he disappears one day, vanishing like mist, and leaving Carmen on her own. She has been searching for Eleazar ever since.

Eleazar confesses that he never stopped looking for her either. Every time the guard took him out to look for a new talent, he would wander on his own, hoping to find her. He never stopped believing that they could be together again. It was the hope of reuniting with her that kept him going all these years.

When they finally reach Volterra, both are silent. The castle is cold and foreboding and Carmen's heart breaks to think of her love spending all those years in their impenetrable walls. They quickly make their way to the tunnels and then Eleazar leads her to the throne room, pausing at guard stations to explain his desire to have audience with Aro and introduce his mate. When they finally reach their destination, Carmen is full of dread and grips Eleazar's hand tightly in her own.

"What if he refuses, mi amor? I do not think I could live in this place. I could not live the violent life you have told me they insist upon."

Eleazar hushes her with a kiss. "Do not despair. Aro will not hold me here against my will. I am no good to him dead and he knows me well enough that I will not help him if he keeps me from you."

She gasps, her hands gripping his robes. "He knows about me?"

Her lover quickly brings her into his embrace, holding her close to calm her. "Mi amor, Aro knows all your thoughts with just a touch of his hand. It is his gift and it will be our salvation. He will see our love and release us. No te preocupes. Come."

They are escorted into the throne room by the Volturi's secretary. Carmen gives him a puzzled look at the presence of the human but says nothing, following him to Aro's seat in the middle of the room.

"Eleazar!" Aro exclaims, jumping to his feet. "You've returned at last!" Aro's eyes swiftly land on his mate, making her take a step back when she feels the intensity of his gaze. "And you must be Carmen! So lovely to meet you, my dear."

Aro turns his eyes to Eleazar, but he does not release the hold on Carmen's hand. "I see why you spent all your time looking for this lovely woman, Eleazar." His cold gaze returns to her and he takes his other hand, using his thumb to stroke her chin. "And a vampire as well … what luck!"

It is all Eleazar can do to not rip Aro's hand away and tear his arm from his body. He sees Marcus chuckling from the corner of his eye and knows that he is being baited. He forces himself to stay aloof and not react to Aro's taunting. Instead he smiles and reaches for Carmen's other hand, pulling her close to him.

"I am quite lucky, indeed, Aro." he replies, rubbing his mate's knuckles with his own thumb in an effort to keep her calm.

_Flashback _

_She walked with him , hand in hand . She loved him . She loved every time they used to spend together . It made her happy . It made her smile ._

_" Mother wants me to marry a girl soon " He sighed and then looked at her . " I don't know what to do " They walked towards the forest in silence ._

_" What will you do now ? " She pried . " I don't know " He looked at the ground . " I don't know anything "_

_" Listen to your heart , mi amor " She cupped his face and pecked his lips ._

_The lake came into view as the two of them came near it . The water while calm had so many different hues of blue, reflecting the bright blue sky, near the shore it was pale blue, nearly translucent, as it got deeper it changed from pale blue to deep deep dark blue, the trees on the far side of the lake were mirrored on the lake, with it being fall, the leaves were in full color. It was beautiful . It was their place ._

_They talked for a while about their pasts , enjoying each others company . He got up and took her hand "There's a very special girl who's stolen my heart."_

_" Who ? " Her lips began to slowly curl into that famous, heartwarming smile, it created the softest hint of a dimple in her glowing cheeks._

_He knelt down and spoke those words which made her cry " You make me happy , make me smile and make my day. Before I met you, I never realized how empty my life was . You by my side is what completes me. Will you marry me ? "_

_Her mouth fell open and she stared him for a while ." Yes " She whispered and tried hard but a tear slipped out her eyes . He slipped his mother's ring on her third finger . It was simple but she knew she was the most happiest girl in this world . That simple ring meant a lot to her ._

_He got up to kiss her lips but suddenly everything blanked out . She couldn't see him , couldn't feel his lips on her ._

_-x-x-_

_Carmen opened her eyes slowly , taking in her surroundings . She was in her room , alone . She immediately got up and looked around with her frantic eyes . She couldn't see him . " Eleazar ? Eleazar ? Where are you ? "_

_Her father entered the room and glared at her . " CARMEN ! What do you think you were doing? " He shouted at her . She knew someone had told them about him and Eleazar . Someone was spying on them ._

_She looked down. Everything became dizzy .She could feel her pulse beating in her ears, blocking out all other sound except the breath that was raggedly moving in and out of her mouth at regular, gasping intervals. Her father came near her and grabbed her arms tightly . " I asked you a question Carmen What were you doing with that Stable boy ? Do you know what you could have done ? You are such a disgrace . "_

_" I love him , Father " She screamed and closed her eyes for the his reaction . He took his hand back and slapped her across her cheek . " Don't you dare say that . Ever again . You are never going to meet him"_

_" Please Father . Please...let me go . I love him and so does he . Pl...please " He didn't listen to her and closed the door with a bang ._

_-x-x-_

_It was her wedding day ._

_Getting married to the most prefect man is every girl's dream . But she was not happy . She didn't want to get married to Sir William . Yes , he was one of the most handsome and rich man but he was not her Eleazar . She wanted to marry her stable boy . She couldn't find him . He was not here . He thrown out of the kingdom ._

_Everyone was happy ; her mother , her father , her friends . She couldn't look at their cheerful faces . She wanted to get out of here and find Eleazar . And that's what she did . She ran away from her house on her wedding day . To find Eleazar ._

_" I'll find you Eleazar . I love you . "_

_Flashback end_

Aro moves away from Carmen at last and like a flash, returns to his seat on the dais. "You come here today to seek my permission to leave us. You must know, Eleazar, that I would be hard pressed to let you go. You have become a valuable part of our community."

Eleazar steps forward to press his case, hoping that Aro will not make this difficult. He cannot win against the Volturi. He knows he's more of a possession than a part of their community, but he can't help but hope this meeting will still end peaceably.

Aro steeples his fingers, staring at them silently for many moments, before finally nodding his head.

"I will give you this time to yourselves, Eleazar. I know you have much … catching up to do with your lovely mate. I am certain you will return to us in time."

The doors open behind them and Eleazar looks up at Aro in astonishment. He did not think it would happen this quickly. He stands in shock, unable to believe Aro has actually released him without a fight, until Carmen pulls on his hand.

"Thank you, Aro." she answers for them both, tugging her love's hand and leading him to the open doors.

Eleazar shakes himself out of his stupor and bows. "Thank you, Aro. I am most grateful for your understanding in this matter."

They quickly leave, not stopping once until they are well out of Volterra. They decide to return to Spain for now. They can reside in Carmen's family's abandoned country manor. She excitedly tells him about the gardens and fountain, the abundant wildlife in the neighboring woods and about the beauty of the manor itself.

"I could live in a box, mi novia, and be happy if you are by my side. You are more beautiful than any flower or tapestry." His lips travel up her neck but she resists, wanting to get back to the manor and put as more space between themselves and the awful Volturi.

They run, hand in hand, until they reach her estate. She teaches him to hunt animals and they drink of two elk before finally reaching their new home.

There are no words as they silently move through the house, up the stairs, and to the master bedroom. They have only eyes for one another as they move in sync, stripping each other of their robes and garments, before crashing into each other in a hungry rush.

Their reunion of bodies was a like a communion of souls, each touch committed to memory and treasured. His mouth was firm and warm, moving with reverence over every inch of her body. Each sensation was arousing and different, their bodies fit together in perfect harmony.

In one motion, Eleazar pushed her onto the bed and covered her with his body, pressing his skin tightly against hers and reveling in her warmth. Their skin, cold to any human, was building heat against the one another. He tangled his fingers in her hair, licking a path from her throat to her breasts, delighting in her moans and mewls, as he worshipped her with his mouth.

Her scent was like a sweet rose, but when aroused was a heady rush and he quickly made his way down her torso and between her slim thighs. His tongue found her center where he teased her with small kisses until she was squirming and begging for release.

He gave it to her as soon as she asked, his tongue moving rapidly between her moist lips as he pulled her orgasm from her like violist playing a song. Her cries of pleasure were sweet music that he wished to hear every day for the rest of their lives.

Finally, she could wait no more and pulled him up her body once again, kissing his wicked mouth and tasting her sweet flavor on his tongue. She opened her legs for him, welcoming him into her body. This time no pleas were necessary and no time was wasted, he pushed into her waiting heat without question.

They both cried out at the sensation, finally connected, together as one. They began to move, bodies undulating steadily together, soft moans falling from their lips mixed with declarations of love and happiness. Their joining lasted hours, not satisfied until they'd tasted and touched every inch of each other's bodies.

They stopped only when they needed to feed, smiling at one another as they dressed only in their undergarments, before running out the glass doors to the glade to hunt. They took down a wild boar and another elk before heading back to the manor once again.

They were wrapped in each other's arms before Carmen looked up and commented on the shade of her lover's eyes.

"Mi amor, your eyes … they are no longer crimson. They are like a drop of sunrise, gold and rose mixed so beautifully."

He kissed her softly and smiled. "My eyes are reflecting my love for you, mi novia. Only you, forever."

The End


End file.
